Silicate esters, silanes, silanols, oxysilanes and oxysilanols are well known in the art for their utility as functional fluids. Many of these compounds previously have been proposed for use as heat transfer fluids, hydraulic fluids, brake fluids, transmission fluids and the like.
The specific alkoxysilane multiple cluster compounds used in the functional fluid methods of the present invention are disclosed in the present inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,429.